Just so Red
by StarRose
Summary: Based on the Blue!Link and Red!Link from the Four Swords manga. After storming off into the forest after having a fight with Red, Blue returns to the camp only to find Red is missing, so rushes off to find him. BlueXRed! Part of the Just So series.


**Title**: Just so Red

**Fandom**: The Legend of Zelda – Four Swords (manga)

**Pairing**: Blue/Red

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**: Romance, fluff

**Note**: This was inspired by a fanart on deviantart by Vulpixi_Misa of Blue and Red's first kiss. I can't link it here as FF doesn't allow linking, but go search her out on DA!

**Just so Red**

Blue's glare had been fixed permanently on Red for the past hour and a half, and had been becoming a progressively deeper glare the entire time. Everything the innocent little Link was doing just pissed him off, and he didn't know _why_ that should piss him off, which just pissed him off even more.

All four of them had set up camp in a small clearing in a forest, the almost full moon shining brightly through the still night air. Green had disappeared off somewhere to train, and could hear his quiet distant shouts through the forest. Vio _had_ been sitting against a tree reading, until he complained that Blue's constant glare was distracting him and so he disappeared off somewhere too. Now it was just Red left, who was currently sitting cross-legged on the forest floor clutching and talking to a teddy bear he had bought in the town they'd passed through 2 days ago. Blue was sitting on a log near the fire, glaring at Red over the top of the flames. He'd watched Red all evening as Red ate his dinner and talked to Vio, watched as he hung up his spare tunic over a tree branch, watched as he giggled happily at his bear, watched as he then seemed to make a little nest for himself to sleep on with blankets and cushions and where the heck had he been carrying all this stuff? He continued to watch, glare continuing to deepen, as Red began to tell a bedtime story to the bear, pausing occasionally as he forget how the story went, blinking, then giggling to himself and starting the story again.

Why did Red have to be so _irritating_? He really couldn't believe Red was a part of him, a part of all of them, a part of Link. Sure yeah that as _Link_ he could see and accept that Red's innocence shining through was what made everyone like Link, but take that part of Link out and have it separately as Red, it was just…arggghh! Everything thing he does, every word out of his mouth, every _expression_ he makes just makes Blue want to hit him, continuously, until it wasn't possible for him to do anything, say anything, or have any expression ever again.

Blue subconsciously growled to himself as he stared at Red through the gentle spitting sparks of the fire, and Red glanced up at him, before looking slightly terrified and quickly moving his eyes back to the fire, clutching his teddy bear a little tighter.

A part of Blue had wondered why Red hadn't tried to talk to him all evening, especially after the other two left, but he guessed if he really was glaring as harshly as Vio had said he was probably scaring the Red idiot too much to try and talk to him.

Still, doing nothing but glaring and getting pissed off at Red was starting to irritate him and bore him, so perhaps talking a little bit might ease some of the annoyance. Or make it worse, but if that happened he'd just take a walk and get away from him for a while…….well, actually on second thoughts, leaving Red alone in the forest probably wasn't a good idea. The idiot needed someone to look after him, and a lecture from Vio on abandoning his fellow warrior was the last thing he needed.

Pfft, warrior. Who'd heard of an innocently cute warrior who sits and reads a bedtime story to a teddy bear? Blue's eyes went wide for a moment as he realised what he'd just thought, now becoming pissed off at himself as well as Red, so to combat the embarrassment brought his fist down hard against the log he was sitting on yelling out:

"RED!"

"_WAH YES?!"_

Red almost jumped out of his tunic at Blue's sudden explosion, standing up straight like a rocket still clutching the bear to his chest like a safety blanket.

Blue closed his eyes tightly, brow twitching, trying to calm his nerves and not shout at Red for…for….for just _being_ there.

"Just….just go to bed will ya?" He managed to say, holding back the flurry of other not quite so calm words that desperately wanted to be said.

"But…" Red began, Blue opening one dangerous looking eye to glare at him, making Red squeak and recoil a little, "But, I-I'm not tired yet. And besides," Red smiled a little, his face relaxing, "don't you think it's nice out here? It's so peaceful!"

A loud, "_HIYAAH_!!" suddenly echoed through the forest, before the sound of a tree cracking and the feel of it falling to the ground rumbling beneath his feet.

"Eh heh," Red grinned sheepishly, "Well, maybe not for Green. But that's what's so great about him isn't it?!" he said, suddenly excited, little stars of admiration in his eyes, "He works so hard and always knows what to do, and he leads us so well I always feel so safe when he's around and-"

Red stopped when Blue suddenly stood up abruptly, eyes hidden by the dark shadows of his hair. He moved, fast, storming around the fire, grabbing Red's arm and dragging him over to the little nest Red had built.

"Hey no wait don't!" Red pleaded as Blue grabbed the bear out of his arms and shoved him downwards, standing over him as Red sat on his blankets looking up at Blue, his bottom lip trembling in that threatening-tears way.

"Shut. up! Just shut! _UP_!" Blue glowered at him fiercely, his fists clenched, his entire upper body shaking with an anger that he couldn't understand why he was feeling. "Why have you always gotta be so _damned happy_?! So damned _stupid_?!"

"But…but what did I-"

"You've gotta learn to look after yourself! _No_ one as naïve as you can get along in this world, there is _nothing_ _in_ this world right now to be happy _about_! Do you even _realise_ what we're trying to do on this quest?!"

Red didn't answer, just stared up at him, tears now gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm not looking out for you anymore! I'm fed up of being your babysitter!" Blue snapped, taking a step away from him but still shouting harshly, "Either grow up or find your precious _Green_ to look after you I don't care either way!"

Red hiccupped slightly, his big blue eyes shimmering with tears about to fall, "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"_Sorry_?! You don't even know what you're apologising for! _ARGH_! I…" Blue stared angrily down at Red, watching as those tears finally spilled out over his cheeks, "......I can't look at you anymore." He finally finished with a sigh, before turning around, still holding Red's bear in his right hand, and walked away past the fire into the trees.

******

"Stupid Red, either always happy or always crying, can't he have some other emotion in there somewhere. _Get angry_!" Blue muttered to himself, storming through the trees, not paying attention to where he was going and hitting random branches out the way with far more force than needed.

"Oh yes, un-like you who has such a broader range of emotions then just being constantly angry and hot-headed."

Blue turned swiftly behind him at the sarcastic comment from Vio, who was once again sitting against a tree trying to read his book, to which Blue had just stormed passed without even realising he was there.

"Sh-shut up! I do too!"

"Oh really?" Vio asked, a small smirk to his lips as he closed his book, "Please do enlighten me."

Blue did nothing but stand there fists clenched, glaring as angrily at Vio as he had at Red, "I….I feel….that _idiot_ just….j-just shut up okay!" he snapped as Vio's smirk got wider.

"Why are you carrying Red's bear?" Vio asked, changing the subject.

Blue looked at the bear he was carrying. He swore it had the same stupid expression that Red always had. "I took it away from him." He said quietly, "He needs to grow up."

For some strange reason saying those words again felt like there was cotton wool in his mouth, it felt wrong, like the idea of Red growing up was just….weird.

Vio watched as Blue went silent, a different kind of crease to his brow as the anger slowly slipped away for a moment.

Vio smiled to himself and sighed, slowly standing up and stretching slightly, "Well, I'd better go back to camp then and make sure he hasn't been eaten by anything."

The anger to Blues face immediately returned, "Fine! Go and rescue the damsel in distress what do I care!" he shouted after him as Vio walked away, waving the hand holding the book over his shoulder in a goodbye.

Blue ground his teeth together, glaring into Vio's back the further away he got, before finally shouting out, "NOT THAT HE'S GONNA WANT YOU TO RESCUE HIM! ALL HE WANTS IS HIS DARLING _GREEN_ AROUND HIM!"

Swearing angrily and whacking the bear against the tree Vio had been sitting against, Blue turned around and continued on his un-planned angry march through the forest.

A ways behind him Vio stopped walking, that smile returning to his face, "Angry, hot-headed…and jealous, it would seem."

*****

Blue had no idea how long he'd been storming through the trees for, but when his body decided to remind him that it _was_ the middle of the night and he should probably get some sleep, he reluctantly made his way back towards the camp. He'd at least calmed down a lot now, the air was cool and refreshing and it had cleared his head a little. With any luck by now everyone would be asleep, especially _Red_, and he could just settle down without being noticed.

Quietly, he sneaked into the camp.

"Hey Blue."

_Dammit_, thought Blue, as Green was just taking off his boots.

"Hey." Blue replied grumpily, heading straight over to the patch of ground near the log he was planning to sleep on for the night, dumping the bear on it.

"Red not with you?"

Blue blinked and looked over at him, "What?"

Green yawned into his hand, "Vio said you two had had another fight and Red went off to find you."

Blue's heart rate suddenly slowed considerably, staring at Green as if he'd just declared he was actually Ganon in disguise.

"He ran off? _Alone_?"

"I dunno, I wasn't here, it's just what Vio told me."

Another pause, eye's still wide, before Blue bolted like a deer back into the forest.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Green called after him.

"TO FIND RED! STAY HERE IN CASE HE COMES BACK!"

Green watched him disappear through the forest in a mild shock, while a pretending-to-sleep Vio smiled to himself on the ground.

****

"You idiot where the hell are you?! RED!"

Blue didn't know how long he'd been running for, but the further he ran, the more panicked he became. Red wasn't answering, he wasn't anywhere! What if he really HAD been eaten? What if Shadow had captured him? What if Ganon had appeared and just flicked a bit of magic Red's way and exploded him? Blue's eyes went wide at his own thought, his body filling even more with fear for Red's safety, and he sprinted even faster, jumping over bushes and dodging in-between strangely bent trees.

"RED!!..................RED!!!!...........DAMMIT ANSWER ME RED!!!"

_Where are you???_

He was out of breath, but he still ran, his neck was hurting from looking in all directions all at once, but he still ran. The anger was gone, the only expression on Blue's face was one of absolute dread that Red had been…

_Red….please be all right…._

*hiccup*

Blue froze.

*sniff*

Snapping his head to his right, his eyes frantically searched the overgrown bushes and trees in the moonlit darkness.

*sob*

He'd recognise those sounds anywhere, he'd heard them enough after all.

"Red?" he called out softly, hesitantly hoping there would be a reply.

The crying stopped, "……Blue?"

The small voice came from somewhere behind a thick clump of trees ahead of him, so scrambling through the undergrowth, Blue pushed his way past and came out into a small opening, a small thin river running just ahead, and Red, sitting on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest, looking lost, confused, and scared.

The two did nothing but blink in surprise at one another for a moment, before Blue finally walked towards Red and in one swift moment, wrapped his arms around him and held him as close as possible. Red blinked in utter shock over Blue's shoulder, eyes red from crying, though this totally unexpected hug certainly putting a stop to the tears.

"W…what…" Red began, not really knowing what to say, not that it mattered, because it seemed Red's voice snapped Blue out of what he was doing. The hot-tempered Hylian drew back away from him so fast he was almost a blur, before whacking Red hard over the head.

"OW!" Red exclaimed, clutching his head with his hands.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!_" Blue screamed at him, ignoring the fact his face was bright red with embarrassment, "Why'd you go running off like that don't you know what kind of dangers could be out here?!"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry," Red said, still clutching his head, "I wanted to find you after you ran away, but I just ended up getting lost, and then when I tried to find my way back I got even more lost, and then something started chasing me and shouting out my name and I thought it might be Shadow so I ran in here and hid and then…then… *hic cup* …I was scared."

Blue looked as though he wanted to be relieved, angry, and roll his eyes in exasperation all at the same time. He settled for rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Red, that was _me_ calling your name."

Red rubbed his eyes sore eyes and looked up at him, "It was?"

"Yes. And waddya mean you were looking for me anyway? Why would you wanna do that? I tell you to grow up and the first thing you do is try and find me to protect you? Sheesh."

"No," Red said quietly, "that's not true."

"Well it must have been the bear then." Blue said, sitting down on the ground and leaning back on his elbows looking out towards the river, a relieving sense of calm washing over him to know Red was safe, "You must have wanted it back."

"No that's not it ei…ther…." Red's eyes went wide, before suddenly exclaiming:

"MY BEAR? OH WHERE IS HE IS HE ALL RIGHT?"

Blue's face exploded into another deep blush as he turned to look at Red only to find the naive one kneeling right next to him, hands clasped together, eyes wobbling with worry over his bear and his face barely 2 inches from Blue's.

"What the!"

Blue reacted so quickly and pulled back so fast he ended up collapsing and hitting his head hard on the ground.

"OW jeezz _Red_!!!"

"SORRY! Sorry sorry are you okay?"

Blue quickly sat upright; if only not to have to look up at Red's cute face looking down at him. He blushed again at his own thought, and looked away.

"Your bears fine, it's back at the camp."

Blue didn't see it, but Red smiled, "That's good. But it's better that I found _you_."

Blue turned back to glare at him, "You didn't find me, I found _you_, crying, and scared that _I_ was chasing you."

Red blushed a little in embarrassment and looked down, "Sorry."

"And stop saying sorry would you? It's irritating." Blue sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, "You still don't know what you're apologising for anyway."

"Yes I do." Red said, surprisingly firmly, "I'm saying sorry because I made you sad."

Blue opened his eyes behind his palm, before slowly turning to look at Red, who was smiling, before sitting himself down closely next to Blue.

"I know I'm not the smartest person in the world, I know I'm not very knowledgeable about it either, and maybe you're right in saying there isn't anything to be happy about in it right now. But, if being happy in a sad world is bad, then I'd rather be a bad person then let the weight of the world get to me. I like being happy, I like having you and Vio and Green around, and that makes me happy. Which is why when I made you sad, it made me sad, and it made me cry because I didn't know how to make it better."

Blue frowned at him, "What? What are you talking about when was I ever sad in front of you?"

"When you were yelling at me in the camp."

"Exactly, I was angry not sad."

"But your eyes were sad."

Blue's eyes widened a little, and the honest look in Red's eyes made Blue realise just how close they were sitting next to each other, and he looked away again as he felt his cheeks turn pink.

"I wasn't sad." Blue said, but his tone of voice wasn't very convincing, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his arms on top of them.

"You were. I know I make you angry a lot, and you yell at me a lot, and say I'm a stupid idiot a lot, and-"

"Red." came Blue's deep warning voice.

"Heh, right. Well, every time you get angry, it's _just_ anger, and that's okay, because that's who you are, it's that part of Link just like I'm a part too, but every time you've been mad in the past, you've never looked….sad. You looked sad today. I made you look sad. I don't want to make you sad Blue, so I'm sorry."

Blue was silently thankful this conversation was taking place at night, with only the silver from the moon giving a little light to the area, or he would have been mortified that Red would have been able to see the blush on his cheeks.

They sat there in silence for a moment, before Blue finally spoke.

"What I said to you…at the camp….I…I didn't mean it…you know, the whole growing up thing, and me…not liking to look after you. I do like looking after you, because…you're the part of all of us that keeps us sane. You're the part of us that reminds us the world isn't just full of monsters and evil. You're the part of us…" Blue stopped and hmphed quietly to himself before continuing, "…no, you're the part of me, that likes to be happy. I think that's why I get angry at you. Every single thing you do annoys me, because _I can't_ do it. I wanna be carefree like you, I wanna be that part of Link, I just….eurgh _what am I doing?!"_

Red startled a bit as Blue suddenly jumped up from the ground, "That isn't right either! I don't wanna be _like_ you I…..I want to…"

Blue glared at the Lake as if it was all its fault, avoiding looking down at Red at all costs because if he did, he knew that the look on Red's face would just make him want to self-combust with embarrassment.

"I….grrrr, WHY did you come after me anyway you haven't answered me that yet!!" he turned and shouted down at Red again.

_Well done anything to change the subject Blue_, his self-conscious, which sounded suspiciously like Vio, mocked him, to which Blue ignored though berated himself slightly as he saw Red jump at his tone of voice again.

Red looked up at him before slowly standing up, smiling despite Blue's outburst, "Because I was worried about you."

"Why?" Blue demanded, staring straight into his eyes, "All I ever do is shout at you or hit you."

"I know, but that means you care about me doesn't it?" Red smiled sweetly, Blue once again cursing his cheeks as they turned pink once again, "You shout at me because you care about me. If you didn't care, you wouldn't get so worked up about me right?"

"I-I…." Blue stuttered, the gentle smile on Red's face so close to his own again, before he swallowed the lump in his throat, returned the crease to his brow and turned around, "Let's go back to the camp." He stated blankly.

"Wait, Blue?"

"What?" he snapped, turning back around.

Red's arms were around him, his body pressed up against his, his warmth breath at Blue's neck as he hugged him tightly, "Thank you for worrying about me."

Blue's own breath froze in his chest, his heart seemed to stop, in fact every bodily function seemed to cease as the sweet Red held him close. Slowly, and with his hands actually shaking, Blue raised his arms and wrapped them around Red, not entirely sure what it is was he was doing, but liking the feel of Red's smile against his neck as he did.

"Listen…Red I…" Blue whispered quietly, "I'm sorry too, for all the times I shout at you." Red pulled back a little to look up at him, but still kept his arms around him, as did Blue, "I don't mean to be such a bastard all the time." He said, looking away, still unable to look Red in the eyes.

Red giggled, "It's okay, it's who you are, and I like who you are."

Blue's stopped heart seemed to suddenly race back into life at triple the speed, and he finally looked at Red in the eyes, "Y-you do?"

"Of course! You look out for me, you help me, you save me from things. You're always making sure I haven't wandered away from the group, you're always making sure I eat properly and are feeling well. You may shout at me as your way of doing it but…." Red trailed off with a goofy smile, and for the first time that evening, and probably ever, Blue felt the anger melt away from him, and a small, almost Red-like sweet smile graced his lips instead.

"Don't ever grow up Red." Blue smiled, more fondly than he realised.

Red smiled back, but this time there was a small little blush on his cheeks, and Blue wondered why, "Well, "Red said, "I want to grow up a little bit."

"Why?"

"Well, I may be the naïve one, but…I'm not _that_ stupid."

He looked right into Blues eyes as he said it, and suddenly Blue's heart went back into triple overdrive, "O-oh?" he stuttered, eyes a little wide at the thought that went through his brain, a thought that was something that surely wasn't going through Red's as well.

The blush on Red's cheeks deepened, and this time it was his turn to look away, "I…I like you, looking out for me, not just because you make me feel safe though because I feel safe with Vio and Green too. I like you looking out for me because…I like looking out for you to. I like, being close to you." Red looked back up at Blue, Blue positive he must be able to feel his heart racing against his chest, "I'm really…not _that_ unknowledgeable about the world and….well…." Red moved his head a little closer to Blue's, the blush still on his cheeks and his voice still as sweet and innocent sounding as always"…you're blushing."

Blue swallowed hard, "N-no I'm not."

Red moved closer. "You are." His voice was so uncertain, yet his eyes were so…

Blue could feel his breath on his lips.

"N-no…I'm…" Blue gently clumped a little part of the back of Red's tunic in his hand where he held him, as he felt the soft teasing brush of his lips across his own, "…not…".

Reds lips were perfect. The kiss was so gentle and innocent, so warm, so inviting, so…

Red.

Just so Red.

It lasted for but a short time, and nothing more than simple lips on lips, moving slowly and softly, as if asking that this was okay. When Red finally pulled away, his face almost matched his tunic, the blush reaching the very tips of his pointy ears.

When Blue didn't say anything, just looked at him, Red started to fluster, eyes looking anywhere but at Blue, which was difficult as Blue was still holding him so closely.

"I-I-I I'm sorry I just thought that-"

Blue moved his arms from around Red and cupped his cheeks, putting an end to the stuttering and now forcing Red to look straight at Blue's eyes, cheeks still burning red and hot under Blue's hands.

Blue closed the distance between them again, another sweet gentle kiss, but this one making Red flutter his eyes closed and lean into Blue even more. However, when a small unintentional groan escaped his throat he frightened himself and jumped back, slamming his hands over his mouth and if possible exploding into an even deeper blush.

Blue stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Hey!" Red pouted, before he smiled sweetly at the sight of Blue laughing.

With one hand over his mouth to try and stop himself laughing, Blue grabbed Red's hand, bringing them closer side by side, and began to walk back into the forest.

"Come on," he said, trying not to snigger for Red's sake, "Let's just head back to the camp."

Red smiled at him as they walked, finding himself wanting to giggle at the look on Blues face as he was obviously trying so hard not to burst into giggles of his own again. He then looked at their clasped hands as Blue led them back through the forest, and he held Blue's hand a little tighter, smiling happily, as he always did.

_The End_

_AN: For now this is a one shot, but I might write more if people want me to :)  
_


End file.
